The Story of Zan!
by 18Lizzie18
Summary: This Story is about how Dan and Zoe finally admit's their feelings to one another. Also how their relationship starts to affect their lives. Will they be together forever? Or will they have to sacrifice their relationship for the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1-The Good News:

**This is my first story I have written. I started writing this story down in my note book in December, and now it's January coming close to February and in my notebook I'm now on chapter 8. So that means that I should at least have the next chapters up soon. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Story of Zan! Chapter 1-The Good News! So go on and enjoy yourself, I know me and my friends did when they read this story, Enjoy! (:**

It was a warm Thursday morning at . All the students were ready for the first lesson. Tom and Aneisha were waiting for Dan and Zoe to come to school. As they were waiting for Dan and Zoe to come, they started talking about their last mission they had. After they finished talking about that, they when started wondering what was taking the others so long to get here.

"I wonder what's taking Dan and Zoe so long to get here."said Aneisha.

"Their probably holding hands or kissing under a tree, like most people do when their in love."said Tom sarcastically.

"As if, their probably flirting like they always do. Why can't they just accept their feelings to one another."stated Aneisha.

While they were laughing at everything they said, Dan and Zoe were walking through the gates, smiling at each other. Melissa then saw Dan and tried to talk him. But it was like Dan couldn't here her. It was like, the only person he could see was Zoe. I guess that's what happens to your in love! Dan and Zoe then saw Aneisha and Tom laughing. They then went up to them wondering what they were laughing about.

"What are you two laughing at?"asked Zoe in a very uncomfortable way.

"Ummmmm...Ummmmmm...It's just...something...ah...something that Aneisha said about...Melissa! That's right something about Melissa."explained Tom in a nervous voice.

"Really...! What did she say then?"asked Dan in a modest voice.

"Right, what did I say then? Oh I remember! I said that Melissa should stop waiting Dan outside the gate, before she throws her whole life away just for Dan."said Aneisha, hoping that they bought the fake story.

"It's not really that funny if you ask me."said Zoe in a sort of rude but friendly way.

"I have to agree with Zoe on that one guys. It's not funny one bit. That not funny joke is just sad."replied Dan in a low but honest tone.

"Well maybe it's just funny to us or maybe you just don't get it!"said Tom in a nervous voice.

"Right! Are you sure that's what you were laughing about? Cause it seems like you were actually laughing about something else, and you made up that story about Melissa so we wouldn't know what your laughing about."asked Zoe in a suspicious voice.

"Ummmm...ummmm...yeah! I mean come on, why would I make up a story like that if we were trying to hide something from you guys. That's just stupid."answered Aneisha in a nervous voice, while looking quite worried.

While they were chatting the bell went, and everyone went inside. That was when the team's communicator's started to flash. They then all ran to the caretakers closet, Zoe then placed her thumb on the scanner. They then all went down into the HQ.

"No Tom! There's a better chance of Frank and Stella going out then there is with Dan and Zoe"stated Aneisha to Tom.

When she said that she had not released that Frank, Stella, Dan and Zoe were all listening to what she was saying. Well mainly Frank and Stella were, the other two were not paying even the slightest bit of attention to what Aneisha was saying about them.

"Oh...hi Frank...Stella. Sorry about that guys. I must of really embarrassed you two."said Aneisha in a embarrassed voice.

"What? We didn't hear what were saying. Sorry."said Zoe in a confused tone.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, okay!"said Tom trying to help Aneisha by telling the others it was nothing.

"Right! So Frank, what's our mission today?"asked Dan.

"You better go on and tell them the good news, Frank."said Stella in a modest tone.

"Well okay them! Today's your lucky day because we have decided to let you off duty for one whole week! Also because we seem to not have any messages about KORPS. So go on and enjoy yourself."shouted Frank in a cheery voice.

The four of them huddled together and started jumping up and down on the spot. While cheering and laugh so loudly and excitedly!

**Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, the second chapter should be up in about 3 to 4 days, I hope. Well I am in year 9 and out choices are coming up in a few weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Asking:

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. So now get ready to enjoy the second chapter. So here it is chapter 2: the asking. Enjoy (:**

"I can't believe that we have one whole week off duty. This day can not get any better, for sure."stated Zoe.

"You're truly right Zo, truly right."said Aneisha in a weird tone.

The four of them kept going on about their great news. When all of a sudden everyone starts running out of school and started to cheer so loudly.

"What's going on?"asked Dan.

"Didn't you hear the good news?"said Melissa in her normal cheering voice.

"School's been cancelled for the whole week!"stated Byron in an excited tone.

"WHAT!"shouted Tom in a shocked voice.

"It's a dream come true!"said Aneisha in a happy tone.

"I know right! It's truly a dream come true, right Aneisha."said Roly in a romantic voice.

Roly tries to go in for a hug with Aneisha. She then stops him by pushing him away from her. He then gets a sad look when Aneisha says:  
"I don't think so! You're going to have to try better if you think I'm going to hug you, for sure!"said Aneisha in a rude but posh tone.  
Everyone then starts to laugh after what Aneisha said. Later on, Aneisha then spot's Melissa walking up to Dan, so she then pushed Zoe, whom then bumps into Dan.

"Oh...sorry Dan! I didn't mean to bump into you like like."said Zoe in a nervous voice.

"It's okay Zo."said Dan.

"NEISHA! Why did you push me into Dan's direction?!"whispered Zoe very angrily.

"Sorry! But I had to do it because Melissa was starting to walk up to Dan, so I panicked and pushed you to Dan's direction's."said Aneisha.

"Oh...right. Thanks for that Neisha."said Zoe.

"No problem. What are friends for?"said Aneisha.

"Ummm...Zoe, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with me?"asked Dan in a nervous way.

"Oh, I'd love to go with you."said Zoe in a nice and loving tone.

"Really! Great, I'll see you at five then."said Dan in a surprised voice.

"Great! Well...bye then."said Zoe in a happy voice.

The two of them walked a part from each other and went home to get ready for their kind of date and kind of not date. It was confusing for them, they did not know if it was a date or not. So they just dressed casually.

**Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Now in my last chapter I said that It would take 3 to 4 days to post the next chapter, which i did think was what i was going to do. But I decide to just post the next chapter. I was like: "Hey, why should I wait 3 to 4 days to post the next chapter, when I already have it written down in my book." So from now on i should be able to post a new chapter within 1 to 2 days. We bye. Don't for get to leave a comment of what you thought of the chapter down below. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Date:

**I'm so sorry that it took about a week to put up a new chapter. But I've been very busy, It's now February and my path ways and opinions are coming up very soon. So it's going to take some time to upload new chapters. I hope you understand. So here you go chapter 3 the date. I think you'll really love this chapter. So ENJOY! (;**

Zoe was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Dan . When suddenly she get's a phone call...it's Dan!

"Hi Dan what's up?" asked Zoe in a calm and relaxed voice.

"I'm just calling to say that I got us tickets to see 'Letters to Juliet' in cinema. Aneisha told me that you were dying yo see that movie" stated Dan.

"Oh, that would be amazing! And yes I have been wanting to see that movie! Thank you." said Zoe.

"No problem Zo! I'll pick you up at your place in an hour then." said Dan.

"Okay then. But are you sure you want to see a sad and romantic movie together." asked Zoe.

"Yeah! I...won't...mind...at...all!" replied Dan very uncomfortably.

"Oh good! See you in an hour then." said Zoe.

"Okay Bye then." said Dan.

"Okay. BYE!" said Zoe.

The phone call ended and Dan and Zoe got ready for their encounter in an hour. While Dan was getting ready his phone kept ringing. But he kept ignoring it, cause it was Melissa. The girl wouldn't leave Dan alone for one minute. The ringing from his phone was annoying him so much that he decided to pick up the phone and say: "LEAVE ME ALONE MELISSA! I'M TRYING TO GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH ZOE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" After that he hand-up and turned off his phone so Melissa wouldn't annoy him.

One hour later and Dan goes and knocks on Zoe's door...  
"I'll get it! Oh, hi Dan!" said Zoe in a happy tone.

"Are you ready Zo." asked Dan in a excited tone.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." answered Zoe.

"Great let's go!"said Dan in a happy.

They started laughing and giggling while walking to the cinema. They then got to the cinema, and went up to the ticket box guy and asked for two tickets to see 'Letters to Juliet'.

"Two tickets for 'Letters to Juliet' please." asked Dan.

"Okiy dokiy. Is this your first date together or have you been together for a while now." asked the ticket box guy.

"NO! It's just two friends hanging out at the movies." answered Dan in a high and nervous voice.

"Right! But your a boy and she's a girl and your both going to see a romantic movie together, which is what couples do together." stated the ticket box guy.

"Look! Me and Dan and just friends. Plus he's only taking me to see this movie cause I've been dying to see this movie." shouted Zoe.

" Whatever.! Here's your ticked miss. Enjoy." said the ticket box guy.

"Thanks." said Dan and Zoe in unison.

The guy put's some sort of device in Zoe's bag before they left. On the device it said KORPS! What was that device? and Does that guy actually work for KORPS? Who knows all will be told very soon!

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. The fourth chapter should be out soon or maybe in 5 to 6 days. I don't know it all depends on when i'm not busy. And I'm busy a LOT! But I will try, nothing can stop me from finishing this story! So for now all I can say is..."Your imagination is not your mind. It's your HEART!" E. . I just made up that quote from my heart. Bye! Use your heart not your mind. (;**


	4. Chapter 4-The Shocking Discovery:

**As again, I'm sorry that it keeps taking a week to post new chapters. It's not that I need to keep writing a new chapter each week, I've already done 9 chapters already in my special blue book. It's just that I keep forgetting to go on my account a put new chapters, because I have a lot going on at school. Anyway, here is chapter 4-The Shocking Discovery. Enjoy! (:**

Dan and Zoe sat down at their seats, the lights went down and the move began. Zoe began to cry due to how sad the movie was. Dan saw men pretending to yawn and then wrap their arms over their dates. Dan copied them hoping that it would work. Zoe then felt Dan's arm on her shoulder, so she decided to let him keep his arm around her shoulder. The only reason she did nothing was because she liked it. They then moved closer in to see what would happen, nothing happened. Soon enough the movie ended, Dan and Zoe got up from their seats. Before they exited the room they saw someone who looked very familiar to them. Once they got a clear enough site they then realised that it was FRANK! He was on a date with someone. BUT WHO? They decided to go down a few rows. Once they went down another two rows they noticed that the person who Frank was on a date with was STELLA!

"Oh My GOD! Is that who I it is?"asked Dan.

"Who? Wait! It's...it's...it's...Frank and he's on a date with someone. BUT WHO?"asked Zoe.

"I don't know. But lets get closer and see who it is."suggested Dan.

"Good idea. Let's do it!"agree Zoe cheerfully.

"Wait I think I can see the girl he's with. It's...it's...it's...STELLA!"shouted Dan.

Stella and Frank turned around as they heard someone say something. Dan and Zoe then ducked so then Frank and Stella couldn't see them.

"That was a close one Zo."said Dan.

"I know. Let's go now!"said Zoe

"Okay!"replied Dan.

The two of them left the cinema without being seen by Frank and Stella. They didn't want them to know they were on a not-sort-of-date,-date. Their own friends (Tom and Aneisha) don't even known they went on a not-sort-of-date,-date. That is why they kept this whole going to the movies thing a secret. When Dan asked Aneisha what movie Zoe has been dying to see. He said that another one of her friends wanted to know.

"So Zoe. Did you like the movie?"asked Dan.

"Yeah! I really enjoyed it, thank you for taking me to see it!"replied Zoe.

"No problem! I'm just glad that you enjoyed it." said Dan.

"Can you still believe that Frank and Stella were on a date together."stated Zoe.

"I know right!"said Dan.

The two of them went on laughing about Frank and Stella on their 'little date'. When Zoe got home she decided to get her phone and call Aneisha. When Aneisha answered, Zoe decided to tell her who she saw at the movies.

"Hey Aneisha. You won't believe who I saw at the cinema."said Zoe.

"Who did you see?" asked Aneisha.

"I saw Frank and Stella...ON A DATE!"shouted Zoe.

"OMG! Really! Frank and Stella. On a date! Are you sure?"asked Aneisha.

"Yeah I'm sure." answered Zoe.

"Well we can talk about Frank and Stella some other time. But now you have to tell me what the movie was like."said Aneisha

The two of them chatted on and on about the movie and the movie only. This was because Tom and Aneisha didn't know they went together. Well, Tom knew nothing at all. All he knew was that Zoe and some friend went to see 'Letter's to Juliet' at the cinema.

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Like always, The fifth chapter shall be posted in a week or 6 days. So that's all I have to say so bye! **


	5. Chapter 5-The Disappearance:

**Sorry it took 2 weeks for me to upload the firth chapter, I've been busy. And I know what your thinking, you had nine days to upload a new chapter. Why wait so long? Well the reason is that I forgot to upload the firth chapter last weekend. And during the weekday I've also been busy. Anyway, here it is chapter 5-the disappearance. Enjoy!**

One week after the date...  
It's been a week since Dan and Zoe went on their non-sort-of-date-but-more-like-two-friends-hanging-out-date-date. Dan went off to HQ. When he got there he noticed that Zoe wasn't there at all. Which was odd, because Zoe was always the first to get to HQ.

"Where's Zoe?"asked Dan.

"I thought she was with you."replied Aneisha.

"No. I thought she was with you."said Dan.

"Hang on, if she's not with Aneisha and she's not with you, then where is she?"stated Tom.

They all looked so worried for they didn't know where their friend was. All of them were worried sick, when suddenly the phone ran.

"Hello! Who is this?!"asked Dan in a nervous voice.

"It's Stella. Dan where's Frank?"asked Stella.

"Who cares about Frank! I want to know where Zoe is!"replied Dan in an upset voice.

"I don't understand what your saying. What are you even talking about?"asked Stella.

"I'm talking about the fact that Zoe's nowhere to be found, SHE'S MISSING!"replies Dan in an angry way.

"What do you mean Zoe's missing?"asked Stella.

"I mean that she's not here, she's not in school, she's not at her place, SHE IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"shouted Dan.

"Right. You, Tom and Aneisha go and start looking for Zoe at places you haven't looked yet and I'll send a search party of agents's to also look for her. Okay."suggested Stella in a serious tone.

"Okay. Thanks Stella."replied Dan.

The Phone call ended.

"Okay guys! Stella want's us to go outside and start searching for Zoe."shouted Dan.

"It's going to take more than three people to find Zoe, you know!"stated Aneisha.

"That's why Stella is sending a search party of MI9 agents to find her, as well."replied Dan.

"Okay then. That seem's like a pretty great idea."said Tom.

All three of them went outside to look for Zoe. They've been looking for Zoe everywhere. They looked at the park, the cinema, the shopping centre, the bus stop's...EVERYWHERE! They still couldn't find Zoe. When the three of them were double checking the park, they saw Frank. He was going around the park showing people a picture of Zoe. It seem'd like he was asking everyone there if they've seen her today. By the looks of it, everyone were saying "No. I haven't seen this girl today. Sorry. I hope you find her". The three of them went over to Frank and see if he got any information about Zoe.

"Frank!"shouted Tom.

"Oh hi team. Have you found Zoe?"asked Frank.

"No. We were hoping that you have."replied Dan.

"No. I haven't found her."said Frank.

"I don't know where she could be."said Aneisha.

"Let's just go back to HQ and think of an idea to find Zoe. Okay."suggested Tom.

They all walked back to school and went to HQ to figure out what to do next.

**I hope you liked that chapter. Please don't be shy to give me a review of what you think. Just do what you need to do. Any way thanks for reading. The sixth chapter should be up soon. Or maybe tomorrow, I don't know. Any way bye! (:**


	6. Chapter 6-The Letter:

**Hey Everyone! Just letting you know that soon I may not be able to post a new chapter every week because this month is a very important month. I've got parents evening on the 11th, then I've got to give in my form for my options for next year's lessons and year 11 lessons on the 14th and then on the 28th I have and orthodontist appointment so then I can get my braces on. So basically I'm going to be very busy. But let's not worry about that, it only begins next week, so here's chapter 6-the letter. Enjoy! (:**

When they got to HQ, they found an envelope on the floor. Dan picked it up and opened it. He then began to read the letter out loud to everyone.

"Dear MI9 Kids,  
It seem's that you're missing a certain little red head girl, known as Zoe. Well your worrying is over cause we have her. But she's not safe with us. If you ever want to see your friend ever again, then come to the abandoned warehouse , behind the dog food factory. Oh and also, for exchange you need to give us the Grand Master. If you don't give him to us, then you'll never see her again.  
From KORPS."said Dan in a scared and fast voice.

"OH NO! Poor Zoe!"said Aneisha.

"What are we going to do now!?"asked Tom.

"Well we defently can't give them the Grand Master for sure." replied Aneisha.

"But if we don't give them the Grand Master then they won't give us Zoe."stated Dan

"This really is going to be tricky."said Tom.

"WAIT!"shouted Frank. "I think I have an idea."said Frank.

"Well tell us what it is then?"asked Aneisha.

The four of them huddled together, as Frank told them his brilliant idea. Meanwhile, Zoe wakes up to find herself lying on the floor in and abandoned warehouse.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!"shouted Zoe in confusion.

There was a loud noise coming from another room.

"Dan! Is that you! Where am I?"shouted Zoe in confusion, still.

"V.9.5! Welcome...to...KORPS!"said the Crime Minister in an evil voice.

Suddenly all the lights turned on, and hundreds of of KORPS agents started to surround Zoe. Someone was waliking their way thourgh the crowd to Zoe. It was the Crime Minister!

"You! What are you doing here?"asked Zoe in a shocked tone.

"I'm here to make an enchange. And your whom I'm exchanging with."stated the Crime Minister.

Zoe's face was just on shock mode. She was thinking 'Who do they want for exchanging me?'. And surly who ever it was the team would have to exchange that person for her.

"Surly they would have a plan to rescue me, and to make sure that they don't actually give them that person."stated Zoe in her head.

Zoe just sat there, just thinking 'What would the team do?' Or, 'Did they have a plan.' and 'What was their plan?'.

Back in school, Melissa, Byron, Roly and the rest of the class got told that they need to do a project on anything they want and that it was due in for next month. Byron's going to do his on music. Roly's going to do his on the effects of doughnuts. And Melissa and her 2 good friends were going to do their's on Love. And when they say 'Love' they mean Dan! Watch out Dan your in trouble! Everyone was excited, they couldn't wait to start on their project's. And I bet that once the team found Zoe, that Dan would immediately ask Zoe if she wanted to join him for the project. Obviously, Zoe would say yes, I mean they would probably do anything to work together. Let's just hope that they do find her, cause if not then Dan would be devastated.

**What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also the next chapter (The Rescue Mission) will be in 3 parts. So part 1 will be chapter 7, part 2 will be chapter 8 and part 3 will be chapter 9. You better read it. Cause it's going to be AWESOME! BYE! (:**


	7. Chapter 7-The Rescue Mission-Part 1:

**Hey guy's sorry that it's taken almost three or two weeks for me to put up my seventh chapter, but I did tell you that March would be the most busy month for me. I've just finished with the whole opitions thing and parents meeting, but I only have to worry about one more thing this month-Getting my braces that's done and this month is over I can start going back to my normal routine. Anyway, here's the rescue mission part 1. Enjoy! (: **

"This was it, our chance, our only chance of rescuing Zoe, we sat down as a team, thought out all the scenarios that could go wrong: we get caught, we… loose someone, but we couldn't think of what to be prepared on, but we must not dwell on the negatives, we must focus on rescuing Zoe, bringing the team back together." thought Dan in his head.

"Okay guys! If we're going to rescue Zoe and keep the Grand Master in prison then we're going to have to follow Franks plan correctly." said Dan.

"Yes, we know that Dan. Now stop stressing!"said Aneisha.

"Your right! There's no need to stress about anything." said Dan.

"Okay. The plan is all set. We just need the GrandMaster, and then we're all good to go." stated Stella.

"Good. I just want to get this all over with, and get Zoe back." said Dan.

"Don't worry Dan. We'll get her back, I know we will." said Tom.

Suddenly an instant voice call came up on the monitor. Frank then answered it.

"Hello! Who is this?"asked Frank.

"It's me Zoe! You can't exchange the Grand Master for me!" said Zoe.

"What do you mean we can't exchange the Grand Master for you." asked Dan.

"I mean that when they get the Grand Master, they're going to use a device that freezes people and shot it at you. Then they'll take me back and run off. So please don't exchange him for me." stated Zoe.

"Don't worry Zo. We know all about it, we have a plan to pretend that we're frozen when actually we're not. We'll be using a device to help us and not turn us frozen, once they're gone we'll be coming for you." stated Tom.

"Well…if you're certain your plan will work, then…okay. Bye!"said Zoe.

The call ended and everyone left HQ to get the Grand Master. After that, they all went to the abounded warehouse, behind the dog food factory. When they got there the place was completely empty. There was nobody there! Suddenly all the lights went on and you could see so many KORPS agents surrounding them.

"Ah! MI9...what a pleasant surprise. Where's the Grand Master?!"asked The Crime Minister.

"He's right here! Now give us Zoe…..NOW!"shouted Dan.

"Okay then. You put the Grand Master in the middle and we'll put Zoe in the middle." suggested The Crime Minister.

"Fine!"said Aneisha.

When they did that, KORPS then switched on the freeze machine, and then the team put the devices in their pockets. The team pretended to be frozen as KORPS took the Grand Minister and Zoe and ran off.

**Thanks guys! Hoped you liked it. Part 2 will be up soon. This chapter will be a three part chapter, just to let you know. Please leave a comment down below of what you guys liked about this chapter. Anyway, better go and start typing up the other chapters. BYE! (:**


End file.
